


Apocalypse

by Smutlix (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Smutlix
Summary: guys don't bother reading i've lost hope on this one lmao
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Woojin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix looks back upon his shitty as fuck life🙃

“A ginger for only 70,000 won! He'll do anything for you! Doesn't require much food or sleep, and takes barely any space! Capable of all kinds of work as a slave; you name it!”  
The gruffy bearded man who was Felix's current owner kicked his knees, and before he knew it, Felix was on the ground, the rough earth grazing his cheek, on all fours, humiliated more than ever. Upon hearing the ringing of the shackles that held him in place, he wondered how his life had turned out like this. 

It all began when his dear aunt Rosè became sick, her leukemia worsening by the day. To be with his aunt and take care of her, despite knowing of the number of her remaining days, Felix moved from Australia to South Korea in a flash. Terribly upset, Felix mourned that his beautiful aunt could only live so long. 

But when there was a said cure to cancer just discovered, would Felix let his aunt die? Of course not! Working shifts in cafes and malls along with his new changing in schooling (along with money from his family, which somehow still wasn't enough) , Felix worked very hard to make enough money for the cure for his dying aunt. 

Rosè greatly disagreed with his proposal; it wasn't like she didn't want to live, but rather she wanted her darling nephew Felix to! All she had ever wanted was his and her family's happiness, but if this did give the happiness, then why not? 

Soon, with enough money to spare, Rosè was given the expensive cure, and healed in the span of only a few weeks! 

But once Felix started noticing weird changes in her behaviour, he knew something had seriously gone wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosé started eating meat. His aunt Rosé, who has always been a vegan, suddenly decided to eat meat and sausages 24/7. Why? Felix didn't know himself. 

But he found out eventually. On 27th October. 

The day a hideous creature, no, his aunt Rosé, kicked his bedroom door open. The day she pounced on him and tried to bite into his flesh. The day he was so frightened by his loving aunt. The day he realized that the cure was his worst decision ever. The day he pushed this creature, no, his aunt Rosé, off the balcony. The day he was convinced that he killed his aunt without actually finding the body. The day he just ran. And ran. And ran. And ran.

And the day that he was kidnapped and taken as a slave. 

The worst day of his life. 

October 27th.


End file.
